Lying to Ourselves
by hashtagxheel
Summary: When you realize you're falling in love with your friend with benefits, things can get hilariously complicated. When you find yourself denying how you really feel, you end up only lying to yourself.


_**A/N: I seriously need to stop giving in to my impulses and writing these stories on a whim xD I actually like this, though. I hope you all enjoy! Oh, yeah, and I don't own anything...but you already knew that.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>Chapter One: Up All Night

Sometimes, it wasn't the sex with Melina Perez itself that satisfied Randy Orton the most. And he almost couldn't believe he felt that way, because, quite frankly, Melina never left him disappointed. The sex never failed to be anything less than amazing. But on this night in particular, it was hearing Melina's moans of ecstasy and the just the mere visual of the curvaceous Latina riding him that seemed to be fueling him more than anything.

"Oh shit, Randy!" Melina moaned. She threw her head back, sending her black hair cascading down her back and over her shoulders.

Randy smiled up at her. "C'mon, Mel, you're close, I can hear it. Get yours so I can get mine." His hands still firmly on her hips, he coaxed her to pick up the pace.

Melina laughed a breathless laugh. "Are you rushing me?"

Randy shrugged, not an easy thing to do when you're on your back in bed with a woman on top of you. "Yeah, kind of." Randy knew that Melina was inwardly a tiny bit pissed about what he'd said. What he also knew that she wouldn't be able to focus on it, because, as Randy had said before, she was about five seconds from her release.

Melina called out again. "Randy, I-I'm g-gonna…" The orgasm hit Melina mid-sentence, shooting through her like a wave and all over Randy's dick. As her body finished shaking, she leaned forward and whispered sexily into Randy's ear, "You can get yours now."

And that was Randy's cue. He shot a wicked grin at Melina before gently pushing her off of him, situating her on her back on the bed. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, both of their tongues tracing the convexes and concaves of each other's mouths. Randy slowly but surely moved on top of her before parting her legs slightly, positioning himself at Melina's entrance and sliding in with next to no resistance. As he moved in and out of her, he got closer to his own climax and the pace gradually sped up.

"Oh God, Randy," Melina moaned, placing her hands on the small of Randy's well-defined back and pushing him deeper inside her.

Randy moaned in response. "God, you feel amazing." He continued moving until he got his release, and, exasperated, her fell beside Melina.

Melina turned to face him and smiled. "We good?"

Randy nodded. "I got mine; we're good."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Randy found himself in the hotel elevator with John Cena and Phil Brooks, going downstairs for some breakfast.<p>

"Yeah, so I was thinking about going to…" Phil began, but he yawned in the middle of his sentence.

John laughed. "Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

Phil shot him a look. "What kind of a dumbass question is that? Of course I didn't. I'm surprised you did."

John raised an eyebrow. "Was there a reason I should've been awake?"

Randy shrugged. "I slept fine, too," he replied, smiling inwardly at the thought of the night he'd had.

"_Of course_ you did," Phil spat, "what put you out was what kept me up. I thought _everyone_ heard. Seriously, man, you and Mel need to keep it down. Or maybe establish a safe word or something so you two aren't screaming each other's names every ten seconds."

John laughed. "Way to put him on blast, Phil. That was kind of a dick move."

"And don't even get me _started _on you and Micks," Phil said, turning to John, "you two aren't much better. You're just as loud as Randy and Mel, if not louder. If I had known Mickie was a screamer, I wouldn't have stayed in the room right next to yours when we were in Vegas last week. I come back to my room after a night on the slots with Ria, and…"

"Are you sure you don't mean a night in Ria's slot?" Randy asked.

"Oh no, I'd remember that," replied Phil, grinning, "where was I? Oh yeah—I come back from the casino and what do I have to hear all night? John's headboard against mine, and he and Micks are _going at it_. Every few seconds it's 'Oh my God, John!' or 'Goddamn, girl!' or 'I'm about to cum!' I got _no_ sleep that night."

John smiled fondly at the memory of last week's events. "Aah, Vegas. Good times."

"If our sexual escapades are keeping you up so often, why do you keep getting rooms next to ours?" Randy asked as the elevator doors opened and the trio stepped out, making their way toward the dining room.

"Because you two motherfuckers are my best friends, duh," Phil replied, as if he were powerless to ever book a hotel room anywhere else.

"It's not our fault Ria's the quiet type," John said, "she never screams, does she?"

Phil shook his head no. "You're welcome, though."

"For what?" Randy asked.

Phil smiled at Randy and John as he rounded the corner into the dining room. "For not letting my relentless pursuit of getting some action affect your sleeping patterns."

John grinned. "Thanks, I guess."

"Then return the favor, assholes!" Phil urged.

* * *

><p>As Randy, Phil, and John sat down to eat, Mike Mizanin and Matthew Cardona joined them. (<em><strong>AN: Matthew Cardona is Zack Ryder's real name, for those of you who don't know.**_)

"Hey, guys," Matt said, greeting them.

John nodded in his direction as he took a swig of orange juice. "What time did you and Eve get back last night?"

Matt shrugged and racked his brain for an answer. "One-thirty, two o'clock maybe. Why?"

"Then what?" Randy asked.

"Then we went to sleep," Matt replied.

Mike raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Nothing else happened? _Nothing_? When you say 'nothing', I'm assuming you mean no actual sex, but come on, no hand job, no blow, no nothing?"

"If I have to tell you again that nothing happened, I'm gonna break this coffee mug over your head," Matt laughed.

Randy, Phil, John, Mike, and Matt composed a tight-knit group of five. They traveled together, they hung out in between tapings, they changed in the locker room at the same time (not in a creepy way), and they booked their hotel rooms next to each other. They shared a lot of things and had plenty in common. As of late, they'd added one more thing to that list.

They hadn't planned to all end up in similar predictions; things had just happened that way. But, it seemed, one after another, they found themselves falling into bed with Divas they claimed to see only as friends.

First, it had been Mike and Layla, who had claimed to be crazy tired after the tapings in Atlanta, but apparently hadn't been too tired to screw each other's brains out. Then it had been John and Mickie, who after some post-show clubbing in New Orleans had somehow found themselves in John's hotel room calling each other's names until dawn. Soon Phil and Maria followed suit, leaving dinner a bit early at the hotel in Philadelphia to 'take a walk' and ended up getting better acquainted with each other's anatomy. Then came Randy and Melina, who, after a night of drinks and laughs at the hotel bar in Seattle, had begun ripping each other's clothes off before Randy could swipe his room key. Most recently after an autograph signing in Phoenix, Matt and Eve had started driving back to the hotel and took a little detour that ended with both of them naked.

These weren't isolated incidents. Night after night, city after city, the five of them found themselves in bed with their respective sex buddies. What scared them the most was that one of them—or all of them—would break the first rule of the friends with benefits code: do not ever, under any circumstances, fall in love.

"So nothing happened with Eve last night and you were okay with that?" Phil asked, pouring syrup over a stack of pancakes, "That sounds like some couple shit to me."

"Eve and I aren't a couple," Matt insisted, "at least not an official one. And if Eve and I are dating and not just fucking, then it would seem all of you are doing the same."

Randy shrugged. "Only time will tell."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So there you have it, chapter one! How was it? Feedback of any kind would be awesome!**_


End file.
